


What's left behind

by Sylira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylira/pseuds/Sylira
Summary: !!!!!!!!!!!! SPOILER SEASON 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!Everybody is saved, they can return to earth now.But what's with Kuron? Is he still there, in Shiros mind?





	What's left behind

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!! SPOILER SEASON 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Who's there?'

Shiro opened his eyes, looking around. The place felt familiar, but there was nothing to link this feeling to. He just stood here, in nothingness. And still, it felt like home.  
Someone was standing before him. Tall, muscular, short hair with a white part, a mechanical arm. His own reflection looked at him.

Except, it wasn't him.

He could tell. This wasn't him. It may look like him, speak like him, wearing the black paladin suit.  
But it wasn't him.

'You're still here', Shiro said, calmly. Despite what happened, he felt no fear.

'I know I'm not welcome', said the other Shiro - the imposer. He sounded similar calm. 'I would go, if I could.'

'You're stuck here?'

'Where should I go?' Eyes narrowed, a hunch of sarcasm.

Tough question, Shiro figured.  
'I'm sorry for what happened', Shiro said. Soft, calm and as honest as he ever was.

' _You_ are sorry? I almost killed everybody you care about.' He sounded unbelieving.

Shiro shook his head. 'You almost killed everybody _we_ care about. You can't fool me. I know you didn't do it on your own volition.'

'I am but a mere clone. One of 1000 in case you missed it.'

'I did not. But I think you are an own person, of some sort. But most of all, you are like me. Therefore I know, you didn't want to do it.'

'I almost killed _him_!'

'BUT YOU DIDN'T!' His previously so calm look turned furious. Something snapped inside Shiro, resulting in him bursting out. It wasn't hard to figure out what and why. He saw all of it. He knew, how close to death they were. How almost everything was lost.

_He lives. He's alive and well..._

'But that's not thanks to me', the imposter answered to the silent words.

Shiro had closed his eyes while thinking it, now opening them again, looking confused for a second. He figured. They're in his - in their? - mind, of course he could hear Shiros thoughts.

'Not the point. He's alive. It's all that matters. You hesitated, when he said _it_. You hesitated - he stroke back.'

'I wanted to kill him.' There was sadness in the voice. Of course there was. 

'Cut the self-pity bullshit already.' Shiro didn't want to hear this crap. Maybe they're not so alike after all.

Suddenly he grinned back at Shiro, bitterly.  
'You feel guilty as well.'

'Of course I do!' Again, but a less dramatic shout-out.  
Or, maybe they were way to alike...  
Shiro signed, crossing his arms before his chest.  
'It's hard to argue with yourself', Shiro said. Ironically more to himself than to the other.

'I'm not you.'

'You thought you were. They thought so too. You acted like me, looked like me. We share the same memories.'

'I'm still not', he said and Shiro, calm Shiro, is almost about to shout again, when the other one continued talking. ' _These words_...this look _he_ gave me. It wasn't for me.'

Shiro kept silent. No, they weren't. Shiros knew that and he wouldn't want it any other way.

'I'm the imposter, the clone who has to vanish. I'm not the one who's going to live a happily ever after.'

Tension grew. Shiro could feel it. It was no surprise when he was knocked to the ground, his own face hovering over him.

'Why can't _I_ be the one?!'

Shiro looked at him, as calm as in the beginning, the opposite of the face in front of him. Shiro knew there wasn't a treat. 'I'm not going to fight you.'

'So? You would let me take over? Let me get back into _my_ body?!'

'No, I wouldn't', Shiro replies calm.  
It would be a lie to say yes. He existed what felt like an eternity inside this astral plane of Blacks consciousness. He got in terms with dying, stopping to exist.  
He was ready.  
But now, that he breathed air again, felt the ground under himself, felt pain – felt _alive_ again…  
After seeing _his_ face again, his worried eyes slowing clearing into relief...

How was he supposed to let go of that – again? He lost all of this once. Died. He couldn't do that again.

Couldn’t leave _him_ alone again.

‘I told you, I’m sorry for what has happened. I mean it. But I’m also thankful to you for being there while I couldn’t. You protected them.’

There was no reaction. His angry face still over him.

‘I am genuinely sorry and if you'd calm down, you’d see that.’

A slight pause, before his face relaxed again. Looking almost defeated. ‘I believe you. I can feel it. Heck, I would be sorry as well. But your sorry doesn’t get me anywhere.’

Saying that, he rolled on his back, right next to Shiro.

‘No, it doesn’t.’

‘You’re annoyingly calm and collected.’

Shiro smiled. ‘That’s how we handle things.’

‘ _We_ , huh…’

They were silent for a moment. It was still a strange sensation, talking to a clone of yourself in your own mind. But Shiro was thankful for this opportunity. It was a needed conversation. If not of him, then for the clone. It wouldn’t be fair to just take his body and get rid off him. No matter the circumstances – this _is_ the clones body. Shiros own body ceased to exist a long time ago. 

‘Are you the reason, the Black Lion chose me in the first place?’

Shiro gave that a little thought. ‘I don’t know. I wasn’t fully aware of what was happening. I did feel a strange essence, one I didn’t know. But I could also sense the cheer will to help, how genuinely you wanted to rescue the team. Your friends. In that moment, you were as much me as I am now. There was no difference. And I guess, that’s what Black felt as well. The team was in danger and you wanted to help them with all you got. She might have known you’re not me. But that didn’t matter.’

‘At the end of the day, it still matters, though’, the other said, seemingly unaffected by Shiros words – but the tension was gone, Shiro could sense how the clone felt more at ease.  
‘I never knew, I was just a clone. I had all these memories. I knew who I was – who I thought I was. I wanted to go back to the paladins. Back to _him_. I never wanted any of this to happen. I never thought it would be possible. It’s not fair.’

Shiro turned his head to the other and even though this is all in his mind, his face showed real sadness. ‘No, it’s not.’

Silence, again. Something changed. They were both at ease, peace even. But the mind beside his own grew weaker. What Shiro felt from the very beginning, was now not deniable – the clone began to disappear.

‘What’s going to happen to me now?’

‘I’m not sure.’ Still the truth. No reason to lie. Shiro wanted to ease his thoughts, but he would have known the second Shiro lied.

‘Does it hurt?’

‘No. It’s peaceful. The most peaceful you ever felt.’

‘No, it won’t.’

Surprised, Shiro looked at him once more.

‘When he found me, after I escaped. Smiling. Relieved. That’s the most peaceful I’ll ever be.’

Again, Shiro smiled.

‘I know that feeling. It’s similar. And forever. No pain anymore.’

‘Sounds good…’

And with that, Shiro was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot about Shiro und Kuron because I had to get it out of my head.  
> I'm curious if anybody even cares about Kuron and this idea, so hit me up here or on twitter (@syliracosplay) and let me know what you think!  
> Also, I am no native, so if you find any big mistakes, feel free to tell me :D


End file.
